no titleyet
by Olfinator
Summary: Melissa moves to one of the most famous cities of the U.S. learning valuable lessons about how harsh restarting your life can be.
1. intro

Intro

Brown. I started to hate that color. It was the color of dirt, the color of feces, and also the color of the boxes in my room. In these boxes was my life. My clothes, my personal belongings, pictures of me, my family, my friends and many more things. All of this was held in these brown boxes. Why? Well...we were moving away. Where? Nowhere important, just Hollywood, California. I know, I know, other girls would die for an opportunity like this. Famous people all over and money literally growing on trees. Great, but what am I supposed to do with that? All I know is that I'm leaving to a new house across the country because my father's job requires it. If mom were here I could have stayed with her....but she's gone now. She's been gone for three years now. At moments like these I wish she was still here, or that at least wherever she is she would follow and keep me safe.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Unexpected

Wow. It wasn't at all what I expected. It was such a cozy house, not in the middle of the city. It was Hollywood, but it wasn't the Hollywood you saw on TV. The one with all the noisy cars and all the famous people. It was the normal, quiet neighborhood part of Hollywood. I took in a deep breath of clean air, as I got out of the car. Yes we went from Virginia to Cali in a car. The trees around the house were just starting to turn red, orange, brown, some purple and others stayed green. The fallen leaves made a soft leaf carpet to the entrance of the house.  
The house itself was very nice, it had an old comfy look to it. A creamy white color with mahogany colored borders. It had an old wooden door, and I watched as dad carefully placed the key in the hole, he looked at me and smiled. We both braced ourselves as he turned the key. He pushed the door and with a soft creak it opened. It was bare, but absolutely beautiful! It was the same creamy white on the inside, with glossy wooden floors, and matching mahogany door and window frames. It was covered in windows, letting the light in to make it seem even more glorious. A small but elegant wooden, spiral staircase invited me to explore.  
"Dad, I'm going to see what room I want."  
"Good idea honey, and be careful with those stairs, this house is pretty old," he said looking over at the kitchen, which by the way, was very modern looking.  
As I headed upstairs, my hands glided over the railing and the wall. I wanted to get everything I could from this house, the feeling, the smell, the touch. I reached the top and there was a long hallway. To my left was one door and to my right were three. I decided to go to the lonely door on the left. It was a huge room. Across from the door the wall was rounded and carved into it were beautiful floor to ceiling crystalline windows. I walked across to it and I saw it was a balcony, with the view to the backyard. The backyard was beautiful. There was a large oak tree that was taller than the house, and the centerpiece of the yard was a old looking swing, that hung from one of the large branches of the tree. The swing was a wooden plank connected to a pair of thick ropes. It was so simple yet amazing.  
I turned around to look at the rest of the room, and I saw two doors at the other end. I walked over to them to inspect. What I discovered was a pretty big walk in closet and the other was a tidy little bathroom, just a sink and a toilette. I smiled, liked this room a lot. I walked out to see the other rooms to the right of the staircase. One was a normal bedroom with only a closet yet equally big, one that was like a storage room since it had no windows, and lastly the other door led to another bathroom, this one however, had a shower.  
The layout of the upper part of the house was perfect, two bedrooms and a whole lot of space for keeping things tidy. I went downstairs to explore the bottom and to tell dad of my discoveries. The entrance to the house was like a space where could get ready to get comfortable. Then the house went to the right and to the left of the stairs which was pretty much in front of the door. To the left was the dining room and to the right was the living room. At the end of each room there were doorframes that led to the kitchen, the kitchen was the width of the house. It was very big and it could easily fit another dining table. I had a feeling that was exactly what dad was going to do, since its just the two of us, there was no need to have a large table with seats for eight. Also, we rarely ate at the table back in Virginia and we hardly ever have company. At the back of the kitchen was another beautiful set of crystalline windows floor to ceiling, that led to the backyard. There was a small patio, and three steps that led to the brownish green grass. I opened the crystal doors carefully and stepped on the wooded patio where dad was sitting.  
He looked content as he looked at the tree.  
"You see that tree there?" he asked not looking up, "My great- grandfather planted it. It was a symbol that this house would remain in our family for eternity. Know, I know it has gone through several remodeling situations, but guarantee you this is one of the best houses around."  
"I know, dad." He looked up to me with a smile.  
I'm sorry we had to move, but after all, this place isn't so bad is it?"  
"Not at all, I love it."  
He got up from his chair and pulled me into a hug.  
"Mel, I promise you nothing will ever go wrong here, I can protect you well here." He kissed my head and I felt like life would never frown upon me. Ever.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-

"Ma!" A blurred voice called. I sat up in my bed quickly. I checked my alarm clock; it was two in the morning. The voice was coming from the balcony, and whoever it was, was hitting the glass pretty hard.  
"Mom, come on. I'm not that drunk…" he slurred. It was a young deep voice.  
"Let me in," he pleaded. I slid out of my bed, pulling a heavy object from one of the unpacked boxes. I inched closer to the window and pulled open. A young man, about sixteen, was leaning heavily on the railing opposite from the window. In the night his wavy hair fell down up to his chin. He had dark narrowed eyes, a sturdy nose, and full lips. He was beautiful. He looked up slowly.  
"Ma?" he looked confused. "Did you lose weight?" Faster than I would have expected a drunk man could move, his hand tried to pinch my flat stomach. I was angered and suddenly the object in my hand didn't seem good enough. I launched myself at him knocking him onto the floor of the balcony. I pinned his arms under my knees and rested my weight against his chest.  
"I'm sorry, I'm saa…." He blubbered incoherently.  
"I am not your mother, so listen up." I hissed leaning down towards his face.  
"You're not?" comprehension seemed to cross his face.  
"What do you want? Why are you here?"  
"This is my house, what are you doing here?" he slithered.  
"I moved here this morning. This is my house."  
"No," he countered. "I live on Sinai Avenue."  
"So do I."  
"Neighbor!" he beamed. "You're my neighbor!"  
"What number is your house?" He didn't respond, he was singing the song to Mr. Rogers' neighborhood.  
"Won't you be…my neighbor," he exploded into laughter. Alarmed I clapped my hand over his mouth.  
"What number is your house?" I asked angrily.  
"Number..? Twenty-two? Yeah, twenty-two."  
I got up swiftly and helped get him up. He rocked on his heels for a moment. I looked at him. He was wearing a neat white button down shirt, which was now wrinkled and unbuttoned half way down. He had a nice chest. He was wearing black slacks too.  
"Go down that ladder, carefully. When you're down there, wait for me. Don't go anywhere, okay?" He nodded heavily. I edged him towards the ladder, careful not to let him fall over the side. He seemed to understand this should be done carefully too, for he moved slowly. Once down in the backyard he looked up and made an exaggerated motion for me to come down. He was like a big little kid. I went down slowly feeling my way down and jumped down next to him. He smiled raggedly.  
"You have a nice ass." Suddenly I felt self conscious of my pajamas, a pair of shorts and a tank top. I exhaled heavily, deciding to ignore that comment. I dragged him over to the exit towards the street. Once in the front of my house I looked at the number. My house was number twenty, he was right, we were neighbors.  
"There's my house!" He yelled pointing excitedly at the house on the left. I walked him slowly to the front door after checking if it was the right number.  
"Do you have keys?" He thought about it.  
"I think so." He fumbled at his pockets and produced a single key. I opened the door for him. He pulled me inside with him and trudged over to the stairs. His house was laid out almost like mine, except for a few alterations. Slowly and mostly quietly he walked to a door and sighed relived. He dropped without warning onto the dark bed, with me in tug. I pulled my arm out from under his and straightened up. I pulled his legs onto his bed, pulled off his shoes and tried to cover him as best as I could. I thought he was asleep by the time I finished so when I was leaving and heard a quiet and muffled "thank you," I was surprised. I smiled and closed the door. I headed downstairs and closed the house door behind me. The crescent moon peaked out from behind the heavy clouds. It seemed to be smiling at me. With a sigh I walked into the backyard ready for a long, heavy sleep.


End file.
